


One Step Closer

by veilsan13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Multi, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, but it gets better, don't know how to tag, inspired by a song, kinda angsty, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilsan13/pseuds/veilsan13
Summary: "No matter what, I'll find you again..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he made this promise to his friend. Canada had faith he will find Prussia again, whether it be in this era or not, he had faith he will.





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuramichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramichan/gifts).

> So yeah..I wrote this...I know the fandom is kinda winded down but I felt inspired by the fellow author I gifted the fic to! They are a beautiful writer and I wrote this to share it with you as well! <3  
Hope you enjoy it!

“Hey there Birdie~” a male voice suddenly sounded off in the room. The Canadian nation was taken aback. Was he actually talking to him?

Currently, there was a meeting of sorts happening. All of the personifications of every was to attend. It is why Canada was surprised to see Prussia. The eldest of the Germanic brothers, Prussia did not really have a country to represent per se but he liked to include himself with issues regarding his younger brother, Germany. 

Getting back to reality, Canada was confused to see Prussia speaking to him. He obviously meant to talk to America right?

“Um..America is over there”, Canada pointed to the other side of the room where said country was busy arguing with England. 

Prussia raised an eyebrow before a smirk appeared on his face. 

“If I wanted to talk to America, I would. I want to talk to you.”

For the first time in forever, Canada felt heard. It almost made him cry. 

And so that is how their friendship was born. Canada was not used to being heard and so he found it rather odd that Prussia always kept his attention on the younger nation. His crimson eyes were focused whenever Canada would speak on certain issues. He found that he liked it. 

Canada found himself looking forward to these meetings with all of the nations; he always spoke to Prussia every single time.

Days turned into weeks and soon they sprouted into months. Canada and Prussia were joint by the hip and found themselves to be inseparable; they always spend their time together. Even during meetings, Prussia would find ways to make Canada smile; he will never admit it aloud but he loved the way those violet eyes shone especially if it was because of him. Personally, he could never tell that to Canada; the Prussian was too awesome for his own good to confess something like that to the other nation. 

Today was different however. Prussia had not attended the meeting. Canada found this a bit concerning but he also did not want to worry; he knew Prussia liked to go out and do his own thing and then come back.

The meeting had ended and everyone was departing. Canada was putting his own reports away when Italy bounced in his direction.

“Ah~ Canada! Do you have a moment to talk?” The Italian smiled at the nation before him. Canada was caught off guard but agreed to it nonetheless. The two walked outside of the meeting room and they found themselves with France and Spain. The two countries looked rather tired.

“Ah, France, good to see you. You as well, Spain”, Canada nodded to his former caretaker and acquaintance. 

France smiled and leaned in to greet his former colony. “Hello, Canada. We need to talk.” The blond man cocked his head to the side. 

Canada nodded and waved goodbye to Italy who walked back to Germany. 

The violet eyed man followed the Spaniard and the Frenchman back towards another room. 

“ _ Escucha _ , we are only telling you this because Prussia trusts you a great deal”, Spain started, his green eyes usually playful now filled with worry. 

“ _ Oui,  _ you are all he talks about nowadays”, France continued, his brows furrowing. 

“Is Prussia okay?”

France and Spain shared a glance between themselves before turning back to Canada.

“Please sit down,  _ mon ami _ ”, France gestured to the chair. 

Canada couldn’t help but feel anxious. What was happening? Is everything okay? 

Once Canada sat down, he could feel his hands shaking. 

“Canada...it’s about Prussia.”

The words sent shivers down his spine. 

“He’s dying.”

Suddenly, it was difficult for Canada to see. His eyes began to sting. He wanted to be strong and not cry but he just heard that his best friend was disappearing. This is what happens when a country is forgotten. Although Prussia is involved with issues with Germany, he was not necessarily part of that. Once a nation dies, they are reincarnated into a human, with no memory of being said nation. Just like how native languages die, so does a country. 

“ _ Mon ami,  _ it’s okay to cry”, France pulled his former colony into a hug. The younger country let the tears stream down his cheek. He cried into France’s shoulder, grabbing onto him tightly. Spain shed a few tears himself but he wiped them away, wanting to put on a brave face for Canada. 

“Can I see him?” Canada pulled away from France.

Spain rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you can. But I don’t think Prussia would want you to see him in that state.”

“But he’s my friend...I have to see him..please”, Canada felt his heart shatter. He had to see him...even if it was only once. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

A week has passed since then. The meetings still continued but even then, he could notice the worry in Germany’s own blue eyes. It was his brother after all.

Canada could not concentrate for the life of him. 

The fate of a nation is rather odd. When people die off and when a language dies off, the country soon also disappears as well. 

For Prussia’s case, it was an oddity. He has well existed over a good amount of time and he was still strong. 

Thinking back to their outings, Canada tried to find any clues as to when he was beginning the process. Nothing came to mind.

Except for one thing.

Prussia always did like staring at Canada a lot. He often wondered why. 

By the time the meeting ended, France had approached him and told him that Prussia wanted to see him after much consideration. 

Before him stood the wooden door. Behind it, Prussia was there. 

Canada took a deep breath and knocked on the door, softly. A voice called him inside. One more deep breath and he entered the room. 

The room was not what he expected. It was almost bare. There was only a small dresser and the bed in the room.

Prussia had sat up and his red eyes seemed to soften at the sight of Canada. 

The younger country rushed to his side, kneeling by the bedside. “Prussia…?” Canada felt like he was seeing a ghost. The Prussian was already pale complected but he look far worse now. His vibrant red eyes were now dull. 

“ _ Ja,  _ it’s me Birdie”, his voice was croaky. 

“Prussia...why didn’t you tell me...you were..?”

A soft chuckle escaped Prussia. “It’s unawesome of me to do so.”

Canada shook his head and grabbed his hand, holding it between his own two. “We’re friends? Aren’t we?”

Prussia nodded. “ _ Ja _ , but I didn’t want you to worry. But knowing you...there was really no choice in the matter.”

“Canada, I need to tell you something. I think you’re awesome...maybe just as awesome as me.”

“Prussia...I don’t want you to leave”, Canada let him cry into his hand. 

“I wish I didn’t have to. But I’m already forgotten. It’s only a matter of time”, Prussia sighed, sadness evident in his eyes. 

“Prussia, you’re going to forget once you’re gone and reincarnated. You’re going to forget all of your memories, your memories with your brother, your friends and…” Canada trailed off, words unspoken as his own violet eyes stared into the red eyes he has grown to love. 

“Canada, do you know why I stare at you so much?”

The question caught him off guard but he shook his head. He really didn’t know why Prussia did that. Even before they became friends, Canada always noticed the Prussian staring at him; he always disregarded it because he didn’t think it was him he was looking at. 

“No, I don’t know.”

With whatever strength Prussia had, he pulled the nation to his chest, letting his soft blond hair tickle his chin. Prussia sighed as he breathed in his scent. Canada felt his face heat up; he doesn’t remember the last time he was held this intimate. 

“It’s because I want to remember you. Even when I’m long gone, even when I am reincarnated as a human and even with my memory gone, I want to remember every single detail of you. Your smile, your eyes and your voice.” 

“ _ Ich liebe dich,  _ Canada.”

Canada pulled away from Prussia to meet his eyes.There were tears that were at the brim, threatening to spill out. The nation raised his hand to the germanic nation. He held out his pinky. 

"No matter what, I'll find you again..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he made this promise to his friend. Canada had faith he will find Prussia again, whether it be in this era or not, he had faith he will.

The latter smiled and raised his own hand and his pinky wrapped around Canada’s. “I’ll be counting on that.”

The next day, Prussia was gone. 

Canada wasn’t able to tell him how he felt. 

Time passed by and Canada awaited the day he would find his friend again. There was a tricky thing about reincarnation for the nations. They never know when it will happen. It could take a few days or hundreds of years. 

With all of this time that passed, the human population grew. With that, so did the personifications of each country. Each decided to try and blend in with human society and work together with certain officials to keep peace in their respective home. For this reason, everyone was assigned a name. 

Canada bore the name Matthew Williams when he walked the streets of his home. He can see firsthand now, exactly what his people were doing. Before, meetings were only for the personifications; now, government officials were also included, though they were very little. 

Sitting by the fountain, Matthew stared at the children playing in the park. It was a new day in beautiful Montreal. 

Still, a day doesn't go by when he didn’t think of Prussia. 

He wondered how much longer will he have to wait to find him. 

Reaching for a penny in his pocket, he flipped it into the fountain, making a silent wish. He closed his violet eyes for a moment. 

It is when he gets the feeling of being watched that he opens them. He looks in all directions trying to find the source when they land on a pair of vibrant crimson eyes. 

His heart stops and he can feel his mouth open slightly, in surprise. The man was donned with familiar silver hair and he wore red flannel with black cargo pants to match with his boots. His crimson eyes were curious but they were focused on him. 

And then the man began to walk towards him.

Before he knew it, the man was in front of Matthew. Up close, Matthew couldn’t help it. He slowly stood up; he was still shorter even in this lifetime. 

Matthew raised his hand and pulled out his pinky. The man stared at it, a bit confused. 

Feeling dejected, Matthew was about to pull his hand away when the man grabbed his hand instead, intertwining their fingers together. 

Small tears managed to escape Matthew’s eyes when the man raised their joint hand to his lips and laid a chaste kiss on it.

“Did you miss me, Birdie?”

Almost immediately, Matthew jumped into his best friend’s arms. The two laughed, tears spilling from each party. The taller male spun his friend in circles, arms wrapped tight. 

_ He did it. He found him again! _

Once <strike>Prussia</strike> or rather, Gilbert Beilschmidt released him, Matthew took the opportunity to do the one thing he was not able to.

“ _ Je t'aime _ ”, Matthew said softly. Gilbert’s eyes shone brightly and they closed when he leaned down to kiss the smaller man. When they parted, they shared a smile. Reaching for Matthew’s hand once again, they walked together and Gilbert told his newfound lover why he kept his memories. 

“I made a promise to someone really important to me. There was no way in hell I was going to forget! I am awesome after all.” Gilbert cackled and gave Matthew his signature smirk. 

Matthew smiled and leaned on Gilbert’s shoulder. Through sheer will and stubbornness, he made sure to keep his memories. 

How odd.

“Now, come on Birdie. Let’s go see the others. I just know they’ll all be excited to see me.” 

A reassuring squeeze to his hand was all that Matthew needed. Funny how life works, in his opinion. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
For Kuramichan! My writing still needs work but I wanted to write you this fic because you inspired me. You are an outstanding author and I am happy for the fics you have up! <3 Thank you for sharing those stories with all of us in the fandom! Keep up the great work!  
On that note:  
Leave a kudos and a comment! <3


End file.
